This study will investigate the relationship between dropping out of school and alcohol use among Native American youth who live on reservations. Indian youth have extremely high dropout rates; 5% may never attend school, and more than 50% on some reservations drop out before high school graduation. They have rates of alcohol use that can be as much as twice that of other youth. Native Americans are plagued by economic problems, lack of opportunity, adult alcoholism, health and other problems. School dropout and alcohol use can initiate a vicious cycle. Without education there is little chance for worthwhile employment. Alcohol use can be a cause of dropping out or can exacerbate the problems of the dropout. The economic and health problems of adults that result from dropping out and alcohol use help create a climate of hopelessness on the reservation, and without hope for the future, with little chance for success, why should a youth not turn to alcohol? Why not drop out? Data on alcohol use and on social and psychological characteristics of dropouts are essential to understanding how alcohol use and dropping out are related for Indian youth. Data on alcohol use, peer characteristics, social and psychological correlates, and cultural identification will be obtained from all school dropouts in four reservation school systems selected to be representative of Indian youth. There will be two control groups: "potential dropouts" matched for gender, grade, ethnicity, grade point and age; and 'non-dropouts", matched only for grade, gender and ethnicity. The study provides a baseline for future studies of long-term effects from dropping out and will provide critical information for designing intervention strategies for this high-risk group.